Against God
by TheOneWhowasInLove
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a nun at a village's local church where he does prayer and help the poor. Alfred Jones is an American and achieves rank of High priest at Arthur's church. The 2 aren't close to be lovers but as time grows on they soon realize that they're 2 souls of one man.But love between a priest and a nun is considered taboo but even the church can hold its dirty secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Sister Arthur took time to smell the roses. Ah how beautiful they are. Violent red ruby flowers spread across the yard and grew all over the church's old walls. It was a warm afternoon, causing anyone who was out and about to be put under a drowsy spell.

His basket on one arm, Sister Arthur reached out to pluck the roses, careful not to be pricked by its thorns. He took a whiff and then set them in his basket. It was nearly full, but Arthur couldn't help but to fill it up and then later vase the flowers in his room. There were a few bees but he wasn't scared. Instead he merely swatted them away from his flowers.

Flowers have always been a soft spot for Sister Arthur as well as little children. They both brought him joy and only reminded him of what innocence this damned world had left.

A gentle spring breeze blew in, lifting up his black Scapular and revealing his smooth, thin, pale legs. Embarrassed, Sister Arthur murmured a short prayer and put his free hand on his skirt, dropping his rose.

Carrying the sound of his voice in the wind was Father Alfred. He appeared coming from the back door of the church, where the kitchens were, and made his way across the yard.

Father Alfred was the head Priest at church. He had short blond hair with a cowlick sticking up and blue glasses are were silver trimmed. He wore a mozzetta, a short shoulder-cape , that was the color of black , and a The soprana, a black wool cloak accessorized by a big gold cross he wore as a necklace.

" Arthur, I-I mean sister, is that you?" He said, shielding his eyes from the sun with his free hand.

Arthur took an aggravated sigh then calmed himself down. He took a deep breath and turned to fully face Father Alfred.

Arthur hoped his face wasn't red and his smile too fake.

" Yes..father? Is something wrong?" He said with a cringed smile, clutching his basket tightly.

Father walked up to him, his creepy cowlick bouncing up and down and his glasses sliding off his nose, exposing his blue eyes. Arthur stood perfectly still, holding his rose basket tightly while Father Alfred adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

" I thought it was you." He said with a nervous chuckle.

He was clearly trying to strike up a conversation.

Sister Arthur kept his eyes to the ground, his answer short. " Forgive me Father, but I must be going now. It's nearly 3 o'clock and I must tend to service and prayer in 10 minutes. I hope you'll forgive my rudeness." Arthur finished boweing his head slightly.

Father Alfred sighed. He let his hands drop to his side and his eyes wandered to the roses that grew all over the church walls and then to Arthur's full basket. " Wow, that's quite a lot of roses you got there. Make sure you leave some for the rest of us!" He piped flashing Arthur with a big smile. Arthur mentally scoffed then excused himself, running from the yard and Into the safety and purity of the church.

Father Alfred watched as he left. He then chuckled and looked up at the sky. Another spring sweet breeze blew making his cowlick wave with the wind like a piece of grass. " Arthur Kirkland" he said aloud , making his voice loud and clear.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of worshippers of God filled the air of the small church that made its way outside, where it filled the nearby village.

Sister Arthur was spiritually moved by the monks enchantment and of his own sisters. He was in awe as he passed by the choir. Their voices raised high and low, like the tide of the full moon. The heavenly choir caused worshippers who praying nearby to break down and weep. Arthur could sing beautifully too, but it was nothing compared to those standing before him.

His mind then traced back to father Alfred , probably still standing alone in the field.

The creep.

Arthur could never understand that man. He came from America 6 years ago, due to his country's sudden need for religious prospects and such. Alfred figured that he should return to his mother country in order to achieve his spiritual level. He trained hard, helped the poor, studied, preached, protested and read the bible about 300 times to memorize , thus causing him to reach the rank of head priest. He was greatly respected by the village and his followers. Arthur would bet he was favored by God too.

Arthur could never grasp the idea of why Father Alfred was interested in him.

Not in a romantic way.

It's just, He's made no effort to full converse with the other monks and nuns at the church. Well that had to be because it is strictly forbidden to hold any type of relationship within the religious life. To be honest, it made Arthur quite at unease when he was around Father Alfred. He actually feared for his virginity and Christian values at those times.

Nuns and monks take the vow of chastity , a vow to never marry because it is believed you are married to the church and a spouse would only bring distraction. And the idea of marrying the own sex was beyond preposterous. The church was horrified when the country passed the law of same sex marriage in 1818 .

( Author Note: If this offends ANYONE I am very sorry and please message me at once!)

It was believed to be the sure ticket to hell. Arthur had this shared this belief also. How could a man love a man? A woman to a woman? The whole idea was unfathomable and very confusing to Arthur and his small church.

Arthur wasn't lying when he said he had to make it to prayers. Snapping back into reality, he rushed away from the heavenly voices and the rushed to his room in the convent. He held up his skirt with one hand and began to run , running into Sister Avageline at the corner. In surprise Arthur let go of his basket, spilling all of his roses.

Sister Avageline was a 57 year old woman who has 20 years as a nun. Her devotion to God is unquestionable. She is old, has an arched back, one bad eye and saggy cheeks covered in wrinkles on both sides of her face. He dark over cloak was heavy and clung to her, making her look more like a hunchback.

Yep she was old. Very old.

" Good God Arthur?! " she screeched clutching her left breast with her sharp pointed nailed hand, " Why are you rushing ?! What not have you been taught ? Take time in your activities my child. And watch where your going!"

" I'm sorry my sister ." Arthur said fast, his head low. His face burned as his eyes stared right at his poor roses.

Sister Avageline followed those eyes and looked down to her shoes and saw the disarray of rosary mess. She sneered and stamped her foot over them, smothering them.

Crushing them.

Practically killing them!

Arthur looked in horror and his heart felt like it was the one under Sister Avageline's foot.

It hurt.

" Quite wasting your time on these worldly joys! Focus on God ! He is the joy and light of this world. His book is the real treasure ! Don't forget that. " she snapped at him, shaking her finger at the same time.

Arthur kept his head down and tears burned through his eyes.

This was not the first time he was scolded,punished and humiliated by his sisters at the convent. Due to reasons and manly features of him and his wish to become a nun was the center of town gossip and the nuns found this insulting. All the monks , priests and sisters looked down on him. He was made to be the outcast, the freak of the church. They could list very flaw of him and refused to talk or even touch him.

Father Alfred was the only one who made it his duty to converse with the Arthur.

The only one who took interest in him.

He was always there for him.

Father Alfred.


	3. Chapter 3

It was quite windy today. Everything around them was swirling as if it was in a magic spell. Skirts flew up, causing the women of the village to turn red. Hats blew off the merchants as they made their way to work. Laundry hanging up to dry flew out onto the next neighbor's yard. The wind also made a big, hallow and haunting noises within the large and empty church walls.

Father Alfred was amused. Damn sure is windy he thought as he clutched his cloak tighter and cut right through the wind on his journey to the church.

He looked up to the front pathway and saw sister Arthur.

He looked absolutely adorable by clutching his coif and how his eyes squinted as he tried to push through the raging blows of nature. Alfred couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

Alfred then noticed that Arthur was holding something. He himself squinted his eyes to make out that Arthur was holding, which was a large basket filled with cheese, bread, bottles of some sort and a blanket. Sister Arthur protected the basket - more like hide it- under his cloak and began to walk past father Alfred and into the village.

" Sister!" Alfred called out to his raising his arm and smiling. Sister Arthur looked up and turned bright pink. Shaking his head he muttered something to the wind and returned a fake smile to Father Alfred.

" Father Alfred !" He replied, " what a..pleasant ..surprise meeting you here !" They both kept on walking until they came face to face.

Father Alfred looked down to the basket hidden under Arthur's cloak.

" so sister...what you got there?" He asked pointing to the basket. Arthur's face turned slightly pink this time then he sighed. " You saw me then ?"

" Yeah. Who is that for?"

Arthur looked down at his shoes for a long time. Father Alfred kept shifting and tapping his foot, wanting and waiting for his answer.

" Can you..keep a secret? " asked Arthur quietly.

Alfred laughed very loudly. " Nope. But any secret you have may not even be worth keeping , so better just tell me anyways !" He piped. Arthur winced at his comment.

Alfred then felt a sudden guilt and his smile pulled into a sad frown. " Sister I-"

" please follow me " Arthur interrupted walking right past him. Alfred sighed and followed him deep into the village.

Me and my god damn big mouth. I insult the person I care about right in front of me! Stupid me! Stupid me! Stupid stupid stupid stupid ! Alfred mentally scolded himself.

Arthur didn't bother to see if he was being followed or not. He didn't care any less that Alfred did.

The two of them passed by peasants and children. Vendors were out yelling that their product will leave you with satisfaction. Some gypsy women were nearby dancing , their body wiggling like snakes and clothes half open. Arthur shuddered and looked on ahead, cursing those half naked fools. Alfred on the other hand, absorb the sight. He was a priest after all. Gotta live a little.

The two waked right out of the village and into the forest that grew nearby. A few yards in, Alfred saw a man lying up against a stump of a tree and shivering. Arthur quickly revealed his basket and rushed to the man's side.

Alfred kept his distance and watched Arthur closely.

Arthur spoke in a very soft manner to the scrawny man.

" Mr. Alphonse ..can you hear me?"

Alphonse was as scrawny as a starving cat. He wore loose and torn brown baggy last and a long tan shirt. His feet were bare, cracked and bleeding a bit. His face was shrunken in, but his eyes were full of fear. They were red and full of horror. The man was shaking uncontrollably and he rubbed himself with his hands.

" I-I-I-I- it was t-t-terrible...they c-cries were ssssatan-n-nac...ahhhh! " he screamed and curled himself into a tight ball. Arthur immediately set aside the food and pulled the man into a tight embrace.

" Shssh..." He cooed softly .." Your Okay..everything will be alright.." Alphonse immediately stopped shaking and clutched Arthur tightly. Arthur's head shot up and his piercing green eyes looked directly into Alfred's crystal blue ones.

Alfred jumped a little.

The sky was starting to become dark, but the wind died down.

Alfred shook his head as if to shake away his surprise and his face drew serious. " Yes, sister. What can I do?"

Alphonse was now calmed down. Alfred managed to bandaged his feet and slowly fed him bread and wine. Arthur kept talking to him and holding his hand. He paused and reached into the basket to pull out a cloth satchel, blanket, and a bottle of clean water.

" Here " he said placing the materials into the alphonse's lap . " This is for your journey . I hope you find help very soon. My prayers will be with you. " he got up and beckoned Alfred to do the same.

Alfred looked at Arthur in surprise. " Wait..we should be bringing this man to the church or a doctor ! He needs medical attention and as well as -"

Alphonse abruptly got up and swung the satchel over him and carried the blanket and the can of water. He wobbled at first but then pushed past Arthur, who was in the way, and disappeared into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

The sky grew dark and the wind picked up again. Arthur turned away from where Alphonse was headed to and faced the village, away from the gaze of Alfred.

" Sister...I don't..what ..what happened just now? " asked the astounded Alfred as he looked at Arthur's back.

Arthur made no effort to say in his answer. " He is on his own now. The church cannot help him no more."

The wind suddenly picked up again and Arthur covered his eyes. Alfred clutched his cloak and saw that the clouds are now at their darkest, and rain was beginning to fall. The trees were shaking wildly and all the cries of the animals could be heard from the forest.

They couldn't see anything.

" Sister !" Cried Alfred as he walked towards him and screamed over the howling wind.

" Come on! We must go and find shelter!"

Sister Arthur nodded his head and grabbed Alfred's hand tightly.

Father Alfred was surprised while Arthur pulled him on through the storm and into the village.

It was chaotic. Debris was flying everywhere and everyone was rushing inside their homes. Children wailed and grownups cried aloud in surprise and anger. Dogs were barking and laundry flying was getting soaked.

Arthur's hand clutched tightly onto Alfred's and he led him to a nearby alley that was being sheltered by the over size roof of the cottage that sat beside it. It was a thatched roof so the water ran slightly through it. Arthur and Alfred gasped from their breath being taken away from all the running. Arthur stared to cough. His cheeks tuned pale red and his face pale.

Alfred was concerned. He may have gotten a fever ! He's thought worriedly.

Alfred immediately took off his cloak and tossed over Arthur. Arthur shivered . " what..father you need..this.." He said slowly his eyelids dropping. Alfred just sighed a frosty breath and look onto the streets. He could still hear Arthur's teeth chattering.

He was feeling pretty cold himself too.

Alfred shivered one last time and then wrapped his arms around Arthur in a warm embrace.

Arthur freaked out.

He squirmed but Alfred held on tight. Arthur eventually gave in, his strength gone.

"Are you warm now..sister ?" Inquired Alfred looking into his eyes. Arthur didn't answer.

Arthur couldn't turn away from those eyes. Eyes so blue you could swim in them..

Arthur didn't answer. He was too busy staring into Alfred's eyes, and he the same. Arthur then looked down and buried his head on Alfred's chest and sighed.

God, He almost wished that the rain would never stop coming.


End file.
